witchfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:24.179.11.119
Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Fanart page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HopeHime4 (Talk) 15:41, July 30, 2009 Does anyone think they can make a place for Fanart here in the W.i.T.C.H section? As well as make a place for Fanfiction to introduce the many diffrent Authors that write W.I.T.C.H stories, as well as things about said Authors' stories? Help Does anyone think they can make a section on W.I.T.C.H for fanart, as well as make something for Fanfictions to introduce people to the numerous Authors who do W.I.T.C.H stories, and introduce their stories? Re: Question Ah, that was actually an interesting question. I'll admit I had to think about it for a while... My main concern here is that if too much fan-based information is added it will defeat the purpose of the wiki, which strives to collect and display as much information about W.I.T.C.H. as possible. However, I agree that perhaps some fan-based material can be acceptable, as long as it is controlled and doesn't get too out of hand. So here is my (temporary) solution: *A Fanfiction page is okay, as long as it only links to outside sites and no actual pages of fanfiction are created on the wiki (meaning that the page lists various fanfiction that can be found on other sites, but no new pages are created for the fanfiction). **However, users are allowed to post their own fanfiction on their userpage. *A Fanart page is okay (I only deleted it earlier because it was blank). All fanart images that are uploaded must be categorized as fanart. *Any non-canon/fan-based info should not be included on any of the other wiki pages, unless it is included under the "Trivia" section. (This is why I reverted the edit on Will's page. The info should not be found in the body of the article.) So there are my rules. If you're confused about any of them please ask me to clarify (because I know that sometimes I don't make any sense...). I might change some of these rules later after seeing how well they work out, and if things get too out of hand I will have to close down and delete anything fan-based. Thank you for bringing this to my attention and I hope this works out well. --HopeHime4 06:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't know how to reply I understand you reason for not wanting it to overlap the things abotu W.I.T.C.H, but I don't think it overlaps anythign with W.I.T.C.H, if anything, I think it adds to it. The TV series is now over, and I don't think anyone knows how long the comics are going to last, so fanfictions as well as fanart are a main source of thigns for W.I.T.C.H now. I found this Wiki page months ago even longer and there was abosutly nothing on it, so I tried to take it over, but honestly I didn't know how to do anything on it, and I still don't. But I planned to get all the information about W.I.T.C.H that I could and add it here, as well as all of the diffrent things that Authors and Artists do. But since I didn't really know how to do anything here, and I couldn't get anyone to help, I just abandoned the place. I understand deleting the Fanart section, really I was hoping it would appear on the front page, but it didn't and after that I could never find it. And I sorta understand your reason for the Will thing, but I thought the particular bit I had would fit considering it was a Love Life thing. My lan as far as Fanart and Authors and such, was to make the fanart section and of course get all of the fanart I could of the W.I.T.C.H girls and other characters from the series, as well as non cannon characters that are used in W.I.T.C.H stories/art. As far as the fanfaction thing goes, I was going to put up things for diffrent Authors so each had there own page, mentione their OCs in there pages, any possible art if possible as well as their stories. Not so much post the stories, but give a small description of them, and maybe give a small bit of detail about each chapter, anythign after that mainly came down to how well everythign else went. But I personally thought it would work out well, as there are a lot of great W.I.T.C.H stories, as well as a lot of likeable fan characters